el gran amor que siento por ti
by kinesukikinomoto
Summary: sakura card captor no me pertenece sino que pertenece al grupo CLAMP... sumary ¿crees que el amor pueda superar las grandes rivalidades que ahi entre ambas familias?
1. Chapter 1

Me encontraba sentada en una banca del parque pingüino en compañía de aquel chico que me tenía profundamente enamorada. Él me miraba con esos ojos ámbares que me mataban y me hacían perder en ellos. Yo me encontraba completamente hipnotizada por el cuándo él me dijo:

— ¿oye te encuentras bien? —y yo sonrojada le respondí.

—eh… sí... Sí, estoy bien —pero en realidad no podía dejar de repetir en mi mente «ven lentamente y dame un beso». Cuando volví a escuchar su voz diciéndome

—dime ¿cómo te llamas?

—Sakura ¿y tú? — fue lo único que yo logre susurrar, ya que me encontraba nerviosa.

— Shaoran —me respondió con una sonrisa y esa mirada que me hacía sentir que él y yo estábamos atraídos el uno por el otro cada vez más. El me seguía observando, mientras que yo aún pérdida en mis pensamientos sentía un gran temor. Sentía el temor de perderlo Pero a la vez siento que la comparación es lo que nos duele, seguramente se preguntaran ¿el por qué siento eso?, bueno pues, porque en la escuela siempre nos comparan, por ejemplo cuando el saca una calificación alta en matemáticas la profesora dice « señorita Kinomoto debería de esforzarse más para que saque muy buenas calificaciones como el joven Li» quizá esto no nos afectaría si de por medio no hubiera ese asunto que nos llevó a separarnos. Aún recuerdo claramente todo y eso es lo que más me duele.

Por mucho tiempo mi familia se ha encargado de atrapar a las almas perdidas en la oscuridad de la noche. Sí, un trabajo que viene con el apellido y yo Tuve que asumir mi responsabilidad muy joven debido a la perdida de mis padres. De esta forma cada noche, mientras todos pernoctan mi hermano Touya y yo salimos a Cazar a aquellos seres que han perdido su humanidad y solo desean corromper a los inocentes. Aquellos monstruos asquerosos que desean acabar con la humanidad.

Una semana después de hacernos novios, me alisté para salir de caza junto con mi hermano Touya. Él me había comentado que últimamente había unos sujetos que prácticamente estaban estorbándole y metiendo sus narices en lo que nuestra familia había hecho por generaciones.

Aquel día —lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. —Era una noche hermosa en la ciudad de Tomoeda, la luna brillaba en su esplendor y las estrellas adornaban el firmamento. Mi hermano corría junto a mí entre las sombras que nos ofrecía la pequeña ciudad.

—¡Rayos! porque han tenido que venir esos malditos… solo buscan hacerse de un nombre entre los cazadores y se ensañan en una competencia, en donde no debería haberla. —me decía mi hermano, aquel joven mientras avanzaba algo ofuscado por la continua intervención de aquellos extraños.

Íbamos corriendo por las calles, cuando de repente una explosión sorpresiva nos hizo caer en el acto. Y para mi sorpresa, un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos ámbar me sostuvo por la cintura antes que me estrellara con fuerza contra el suelo.

— ¿Oye te encuentras bien? — En ese momento no lo podía creer, aquel que me sujetaba era el mismo joven con el que yo compartía dulces momentos en las mañanas…Pero sus atuendos me indicaban que es lo que hacía en ese lugar a esas horas.

—eh… sí... Sí, estoy bien no me fijé por donde iba. — dije con voz trémula, al darme cuenta de la situación. «¡No!... ¡no puede ser!...es…¡es Shaoran! ¿MI AMADO Shaoran?... el chico por el cual yo estoy… completamente enamorada y por el cual yo estaba dispuesta a no dudar en hacer lo que él me pidiera»

—¡Oh!... no te preocupes, y por cierto dime ¿cómo te llamas? — me pregunto mientras tomaba de nuevo su arma entre las manos… y yo no pude más que quitarme la pequeña máscara que cubría mi rostro al decir

—Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto — pude notar como su rostro cambiaba la expresión tranquila que siempre me mostró.

— ¿tú eres miembro de la familia que les quito el legado de cazadores a mi familia? —Me dijo con una voz llena de odio y una furia que yo no podía comprender.

— eh…¿De qué hablas?** —**Le pregunte mientras me zafaba de su agarre,

— ¡No te hagas la loca! Tu familia siempre ha estado robándonos lo que por derecho le pertenece a mi familia y oí estoy dispuesto a recuperar. —me dijo mientras sacaba su arma, que eran una espada y unas flechas envenenadas. —Al ver que él estaba dispuesto a comenzar con la batalla, no me quedo más remedio que sacar mis armas que llevaba en mi pequeño bolso, y dirigirme a donde se encontraba mi hermano, quien ya estaba en posición de ataque.

Y así fue como comenzamos a luchar, todo aquel dulce sueño de nosotros juntos fue una simple utopía de algo que nunca será. Pero yo sé que no importa cuántas noches pasen en algún lugar entre oscuridad y soledad, yo sé que hay una parte de mí que hace falta, así que tengo que buscar, besar y destruir, pero luego yo sé que al ver la sangre con una pasión bárbara no me podré detener y sentiré un impulso como la necesidad de matar, pero a la vez tendré esa incertidumbre del saber si ¿No me perdonaras?, me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas, sientes y a la vez Quiero conformarme con un beso tuyo. Quiero que estemos conectados pero tengo miedo en realidad de hacerte daño, porque yo no soy una chica común y corriente. Yo soy alguien que puede hacerte daño y es por eso que por tí mi amado Shaoran he blandido mi amor para siempre incompleto. Pero quiero entender, lo que tú en verdad sientes por mí y no lo entiendo pero soy obstinada y no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente y al final tú y yo seremos como compañeros reunidos bajo una justicia contradictoria.

Han pasado algunos meses desde entonces y constantemente en medio de la noche… en medio de nuestro "trabajo", si se le puede llamar así, hemos seguido luchando. Mi hermano lo aborrece y por lo mismo, no fui capaz de decirle lo que pasó. Aunque debo decir que últimamente ví diferente a Shaoran y quizá hasta cierto modo nunca pensé lo que él me diría esta noche hace unas horas.

Habíamos acabado con aquellos monstruos y me disponía a retirarme, cuando él, sin que yo lo sintiera me siguió. Me detuve por un momento, fue cuando él apareció de la nada detrás de mío y me abrazó. Esto me sorprendió mucho, por lo mismo intenté zafarme de su agarre hasta que él me dijo:

**—**¡ya basta!, ya no puedo más **—Dijo y sentí dolor en sus palabras —**no puedo seguir luchando contigo porque… porque te amo Sakura, —luego de esa declaración que me hizo apoyo su rostro sobre mi hombro…Yo no tuve más dudas de lo que siento por él. Porque me sentí feliz

Y así fue como él y yo llegamos aquí, bajo la luna en la tranquilidad del momento vamos a acurrucarnos juntos y nos quedaremos así por toda la eternidad.


	2. capitulo 1Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Shaoran pop

¿Qué pasaría si desde la fundación de tu clan ay una gran controversia entre ambos clanes que se han odiado por mucho tiempo?, bueno pues la respuesta es que sea como sea esa rivalidad traerá grandes consecuencias.

Mi nombre es Li Shaoran, soy el menor de 4 hermanas, tengo 17 años y por generación el legado de cazadores ha pasado a mis manos. yo estoy encargado de cazar almas impuras las cuales han fallecido y por alguna razón u otra no han ido al otro mundo y solo se encargan de vagar atormentando a personas inocentes. Pero últimamente mi familia ha tenido enfrentamientos con otros cazadores los cuales se han encargado de quitarles el legado a mi familia, es por eso que yo me encargare de hacerlos pagar y recuperar lo que nos ha pertenecido por ciclos.

Me encuentro en el aeropuerto de Honcon en espera de la salida de mi vuelo rumbo a Japón, cuando oigo la voz de Güei diciendome.

Joven Shiaolan el vuelo a Japón saldrá en 5 minutos.

— Gracias Güei.

Seguramente ustedes se estarán preguntando ¿el por qué estoy haciendo esto?, bueno pues todo comenzó cuando una mañana me encontraba tratando de cazar a un ente que se encontraba deambulando por todos lados, le jalaba los cabellos a una anciana la cual se encontraba en shok y parecía que muy pronto se iría a desmallar, yo saque mis armamentos «los cuales eran unas flechas con energía oscura y un látigo el cual sirve para atrapar a los espíritus»

Comienzo a espantar al ente que se encontraba torturando a la pobre anciana, le lanzo flechas de energía oscura pero me percato de que mi ataque no le causa ningún daño y comienzo a pensar « ¡ rallos ! ¿ cómo lo puedo vencer? tengo que pensar en algo…. ¡maldición!, tendré que acorralarlo». Y enseguida comienzo a lanzar bolas de energía que dan en el brazo del ente el cual sostenía los cabellos de la pobre anciana, quien al ser soltada se estrelló contra el suelo.

¡ Güei llévate a esta anciana al hospital! — grito mientras tomo a la pobre mujer entre mis brazos y se la entregó a mi fiel compañero quien me miraba con preocupación en su rostro.

Llévala y has que le realicen todo los exámenes correspondientes para ver si se encuentra bien y por fabor llama a sus familiares y cuéntales lo sucedido, digo mientras comienzo a caminar Asia el maldito ente quien se encontraba preparando su ataque, el cual consistía en una serie de monstruos tóxicos, los cuales al verme se abalanzaron sobre mí pero yo logro golpearlos con mi látigo el cual les quita la energía pero logran restablecerse y me lanzan su veneno toxico el cual me lastima el brazo derecho dejándome una gran quemadura.

¡ Maldición !... mi brazo… no… maldito espíritu, me las vas a pagar. digo entre dientes mientras veo como el demonio ríe por su victoria momentánea ya que con las fuerzas que me quedaba logre lanzar una gran llamarada oscura la cual derritió a los monstruos pero aún me faltaba el creador de ellos y ya no tenía más fuerzas, cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido apareció una figura imponente quien comenzó a luchar con el maldito ente y lo captura con una especie de escudo, el cual drenaba su energía haciéndolo desaparecer. yo al ver que la pelea había finalizado me acerque a el y le dije.

Gracias por tu ayuda, si no hubieras aparecido ese ente me hubiera matado, el sujeto lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Pero antes de que yo pudiera moverme escuche su voz burlona que me dijo.

Deberías de retirarte de este trabajo porque tú lo único que haces es estorbar a los cazadores que realmente si nos dedicamos a realizar nuestro trabajo. — el joven se giró asía mí y me fulmino con su mirada y siguió diciendo.

— No como tu mocoso que lo único que haces es estorbar a los que si tenemos agallas para luchar de verdad.

Yo me disponía a replicar cuando escuche la voz de alguien más que se encontraba detrás mío.

Tolla Kinomoto ya vasta deja en paz al pobre joven. — el tipo que se encontraba fulminándome con la mirada lo único que hizo fue soltar un bufido y seguir caminando.

Gracias por tu ayuda, pero yo podía arreglármelas solo, le dije a la otra persona que se encontraba detrás de mí mientras fruncía el ceño,.

— huy si sabes arreglártelas solo jovencito pero estoy seguro que tolla te hubiera echo papilla al instante, así que deja de ser tan orgulloso y aprende a dar las gracias a las personas que te brindan un poco de ayuda —me dijo la voz que se encontraba detrás mío, entonces lo único que hice fue dar un bufido antes de girarme y encarar a esa persona pero cuando me di la vuelta vi un rostro sonriente de un joven que me dijo.

— jovencito buena suerte con los monstruos… ha… y anda al hospital a que te revisen esa herida antes de que se infecte. Y se fue caminando por el mismo lugar en el que se fue el otro sujeto.

Y así fue como todo comenzó, desde ese día yo jure vengarme de ese tipo que se burló de mí, y ahora are que se retracte porque de un li nadie se burla y el que osa hacerlo tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias, y ahora voy en camino a donde se encuentra el, Pero al llegar a ese país jamás pensé que mi vida cambiaria.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Sakura pop

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 16 años, voy en el primer año de la preparatoria Seijo, soy la menor y es por eso que tengo un hermano sobre protector el cual no permite que ningún chico se me acerque, mi hermano se llama Tolla Kinomoto, tiene 23 años, estudia medicina en la universidad de Tokio, por las mañanas llevamos una vida normal… bueno lo más normal posible ya que nosotros nos dedicamos a cazar almas impuras que solo están dispuestas a formar un verdadero desastre.

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de tomo Eda,, yo me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente cuando escuche la voz de alguien que me dijo,

de esos monstruos porque si no van a traer el caos a esta ciudad. — yo me desperté algo agitada y por unos momentos me pareció ver a una mujer a los pies de mi cama, pero pensé enseguida « seguro a sido mi imaginación»

Y enseguida me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí a la ducha a darme un buen baño de agua caliente para despejarme un poco ya que las palabras de mi sueño seguían retumbando en mi cabeza, « que extraño ¿de qué monstruos estará hablando?»

No se por cuánto tiempo me quede perdida en mis pensamientos por que escuche la voz de mi hermano que me dijo.

¡Sakura apresúrate que llegaras tarde a la escuela!. — al oír esas palabras Salí corriendo de la bañera y me cambie con el uniforme de la preparatoria, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca, una falda verde con rallas negras y una chaqueta verde,. Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina donde me encontré con mi hermano el cual hablaba por teléfono.

Yukito ya te dige que ese mocoso era todo un debilucho como no va a poder con un insignificante monstruo, además no se supone que los Li son muy poderosos. — al oír el apellido Li fruncí el ceño y me pregunte « ¿mi hermano que tiene que ver con los Li?».

Seguro se preguntaran, ¿Cómo se de ese clan?, bueno pues yo sé sobre ellos por que escuche a mis padres hablar sobre ellos.

Flash back

Me encontraba caminando Asia el despacho de mi padre, cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta escuche la voz de mi madre que dijo.

Fugitaka la familia Li nos ha declarado la guerra, creo que se traen algo entre manos. — dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes a un hombre de cabellera castaña oscura y ojos marrones inexpresivos.

Así que ese clan de perdedores nos han declarado la guerra — dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente y se giraba a ver a la mujer.

no te preocupes Nadeshiko que tengo un plan, por fabor llama a nuestro hijo dile que venga — le dijo el castaño a la mujer mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se iba a servir un poco de vino.

Yo al escuchar los pasos de mi madre dirigiéndose a la puerta Salí corriendo de ese lugar.

Fin del flash back

Tolla ¿tu que tienes que ver con los Li?. — le pregunte mientras me servía un poco de té, el al escuchar mi voz corto la llamada apresuradamente.

¿ Yo?... no nada Sakura…¿Por qué lo dices? — me dijo un poco nervioso. — ha…. por que estabas hablando con Yukito sobre los Li.

Ya te dije que no tengo nada que ver con ese clan de perdedores y ya apresúrate que se te está haciendo tarde — me dijo con un tono de voz algo molesto, yo tome rápido mi desayuno y Salí de mi casa rumbo a la preparatoria.

Mientras caminaba pensé « ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a ocurrir? » .


End file.
